Set In Stone
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: A Twilight Halloween one-shot! Bella agrees to let Alice help with a Halloween costume, which leads to more than the Cullen's could have expected. BxE AxJ RxEm CxEs. No Jacob. Cullen's   Vamps, Bella   Human. R&R! My first Twilight one-shot! Fluff!


**A/N: This is going to be a short fluffy Halloween one-shot involving Bella and the Cullen's. It doesn't really have a time in the books, but Bella knows the Cullen's are vampires but she isn't one herself.**

**I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Review please :) **

**Set In Stone**

**BPOV:**

She stood on my doorstep, her black hair spiked in all directions and a mischievous glint in her beautiful topaz eyes. She invited herself in, thanking me when I moved out of her way to let her past. I didn't know what she was doing here, but it must have been something to do with a Halloween party of some sort.

"I saw your future, Bella," she explained, taking a seat in the living room and placing her hands on her lap. "I know what you're going to dress up as," she then squealed, her knees moving up and down against the floor and a massive smile on her face.

I played with the ring on my thumb, glancing down at it a few times. I looked up into her eyes and shrugged my shoulders, a groan escaping. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

She screeched and jumped up, clasping her arms around me and bouncing on the balls of her tiny feet. "Thank you so much, Bella!"

She let go of me after a few seconds, her eyes going a slightly darker golden colour. "Alice," I said, one eyebrow raised, "you would have made me do it anyway, I'm just quickening the process," I reasoned.

She smiled and shrugged, the movement making her hair bob. "I know," she agreed, a grin on her face. "I've already brought the stuff we need to make you perfect."

I grimaced. I could never be perfect with my plain Jane looks and my well known klutziness. "Fine," I responded as she rushed out of the door at vampire speed.

She was soon back in front of me, a few bags in front of her and a happy glint in her eye. I led her upstairs, even though she knew the way, and we continued our conversation. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" I questioned, worried.

"You'll see," she replied, a secretive tone in her voice.

I gulped nervously and let out a quiet laugh.

-x-x-x-

We reached my bedroom and I sat down on the bed, fiddling with the hem of the clean purple sheets. Alice was in the corner of my room, beside my desk, placing out all the stuff that she had brought with her on it. I glanced over, interested. There was some glitter, some pale white foundation, something I couldn't make out, and some blood red lipstick.

She also grabbed a coat hanger out of my wardrobe and placed a beautiful, yet very short, dress on it, then hanging it back up until later.

She turned around, a small smile on her face. "It's time," she said, rubbing her hands together with glee. She glanced at a clock that was positioned on my bedroom wall, and calculated quickly in her head. "We have three hours to make you look absolutely stunning. I would have liked more time, but I'll make do with what we've got." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Now go and take a shower. I'll give you fifteen minutes," she ordered.

I ran to the bathroom, slightly scared of the small pixie-like vampire that was currently stalking around my room. I pressed the button to turn on the shower and the water immediately started, soon steaming up the windows. I stripped of my clothes and stepped in, hissing when the hot water touched my skin. A strawberry smell entered my nose as I pumped some out of the container, lathering my hair and quickly washing it off again.

Time seemed to slow down and I reminisced about the past few days with Edward and the rest of his family. I smiled as the hot water ran through my hair, removing any remains of the shampoo. I stayed like this for a few minutes, not caring about Alice's strict timetable, until I heard a musical voice singing.

"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?" Alice sang in her high soprano.

I quickly exited the shower, wrapping a towel around me, to go inspect what was happening in my bedroom. I pushed open my bedroom door and was met with Alice dancing around my room, still singing the American national anthem. "Alice?" I asked, gripping my towel tightly because I felt it slipping. "What are you doing?"

She tapped the side of her head. "Trying to keep out Edward," she said with a smile. "What you're dressing up as is a surprise." She pulled me further into the room. "Quickly dry yourself; I gave you an extra five minutes in the shower," she said disapprovingly.

I nodded before retreating back into the bathroom and towelling myself off, quickly pulling on some ratty sweats before returning to Alice.

"Hurry," she moaned as she pushed me into a chair. She picked up the liquid foundation and squirted some onto her thin fingers. The shade was similar, but Alice was still paler.

Alice applied the foundation all over my face, instructing me to close my eyes so she could put some onto my closed eyelids. She then covered my arms and legs with the stuff, making sure that it was evenly coated.

She then grabbed the dress from the wardrobe and told me to put it on. I did as she commanded and quickly disposed of my sweats and putting the beautiful red silk dress on. "You look beautiful," Alice pointed out, before sitting me down again. "Don't look," she said as she picked up another piece of my costume. "Open your eyes," she instructed, before popping something into my right eye, before doing the same to my left.

She picked up a mascara wand and coated my small eyelashes with the stuff, making them longer and my eyes seem wider. She checked the clock again, biting her bottom lip softly. "Now for your hair," she announced, brushing through it to rid it of the knots that I was sure would be there.

She soon finished my hair, and then she grabbed the tub of silver glitter that was the only thing left on the side apart from the lipstick. Her tiny fingers picked out small amounts of body glitter and she wiped it on all the visible parts of my body to give the affect I was sparkling.

I was almost certain of what I was dressed up as now.

I was dressed up as the one thing I longed to be in real life. A vampire.

"The last thing," Alice muttered, picking up the tube of lipstick. She applied it to my lips carefully, wanting to make the perfect pout. "Finished," she smiled.

-x-x-x-

When Edward opened the door to the Cullen house, I didn't know what to expect. Before we had left my house, Alice had allowed me to look in a mirror and see my reflection, and I was shocked at the transformation Alice had put me through. Little did she know, but she had, in my opinion, turned a hopeless case into a beautiful woman, and that meant the world to me, and I hoped Edward wouldn't think it was too forward of me or Alice. I knew he didn't like what he was, and he hoped every day that I would change my mind, and I had to admit, my choice was wavering. When I saw that spark of hope in his eyes every time I did something human, I couldn't bear to know that I would cause that hope to disappear like a puff of smoke.

Edward was shocked at first, his eyes widening before he whispered, "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I replied, with a blush that would instantly let him know I was still human.

"You look beautiful," he replied, kissing me lightly on the cheek and moving out of the way to let me past like the true gentleman he was. "Like always," he added with that crooked grin I adored.

"Thanks." Another wave of blood made its way to my cheeks.

He invited me in and placed an arm around my waist, guiding me into the living room which was set out with Halloween decorations. "Be right back, love," Edward whispered in my ear when he saw the glare he was getting from Alice.

He passed Alice the camera he had gone to fetch and came back to me, leading me to the rest of his family.

Alice placed the camera on the mantelpiece, setting it on to a timer. She ran into the picture and clung onto Jasper, a massive grin on her face. I turned to the camera, my golden eyes opened wide and Edward holding me close. Esme and Carlisle smiled and so did Emmett. Even Rosalie smiled as the camera flashed and we were hit with the dazzling light.

When the photo was developed, it was the most beautiful one I had ever seen.

-x-x-x-

I never thought I belonged in the Cullen family, until that moment. I always felt like I was weak and dependant on them, and I was jealous of their beautiful looks and their grace and charm. But that night, something inside of me changed. I truly felt like I was meant to be there, among the Cullen's, not as their human pet, but as their equal.

That was the night when I knew my destiny was set in stone.

**A/N: So, this was my first Twilight one-shot, and I'm not sure how it went.**

**Give me your opinions please?**

**And, any readers of my other fanfic, 'The Werewolf Girl', please read this: I'm sorry for the long update, I've just been suffering from writer's block, but it should be updated soon, maybe in the next two weeks, maybe sooner. Sorry again and thanks for staying with me.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
